Way down we go
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Une nuit, un moment et tout est mort, fini, tout est fini et il ne peut rien faire. Il a raté. Il y a une guerre qui fait rage dehors et tout ce à quoi peut penser Dean est avoir Sam de nouveau. [One-Shot] [Pas de SamxDean à part si vous cherchez vraiment très très profondément.]


**"Oh Father tell me, do we get what we deserve?**

 **Oh we get what we deserve."**

 **Way down we go. KALEO**

 **oOoOo**

Dean se rappellera toujours de cette fameuse nuit où il a perdu sa mère dans le feu. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et s'était dirigée vers l'endroit d'où venait les cris de son père. A peine s'était-il trouvé sur le bas de la porte que son père lui avait jeté Sam dans les bras.

 _"Tu vas emporter ton frère dehors aussi vite que tu peux et ne te retourne pas ! Allez vas-y Dean, cours !"_

Sammy pleurait, les yeux rougies et des larmes coulant sur ses joues rondes. Et même du haut de ses 4 ans, Dean avait compris, compris qu'il devait s'occuper de son petit-frère. Il doit le protéger. Dean lui répète que tout va bien, esseyant tant bien que mal de réconforter le bébé dans ses bras.

Soudain, son père sortit en courant de la maison maintenant complètement en feu, et le souleva.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après que le feu soit éteint et qu'il ne reste plus que la fumée grise, il contemple son petit-frère dans les bras de son père et il se jure de toujours le protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

 **oOoOo**

Son enfance pourrait très bien se résumer à _"protéger Sammy"._ C'était comme un mantras dans sa tête qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. La nuit qui bouleversa tout aurait pu en être une comme une autre, ils se trouvaient dans un motel dans une ville et lorsque son père partit à la chasse Dean sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

Son père était parti depuis trois jours maintenant et rien n'était encore arrivé à Sammy. En ayant marre d'être cloîtrer entre les quatre murs de leurs chambre d'hôtel, Dean partit jouer à la salle d'arcade, ça l'occupa au moins quelques instant. Il resta jusqu'à ce que le directeur soit obliger de fermer. Tout allait bien, il ne rencontra aucun problème sur le chemin du retour. Mais lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre du motel, il sentit comme une présence froide et imposante. Dean se dirigea en courant vers la chambre de son petit-frère et ce qu'il y trouva le tétanisa de peur.

Il vit un monstre, faisant du mal à Sam, son ombre doucement en train d'aspirer son âme. Ses mains trouvèrent un pistolet aussi vite qu'elle purent mais au moment de tirer, il hésita. Tout d'un coup son père explosa la porte d'un coup de pied et avant que Dean ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, des bruits de coup de feu retentissèrent dans la chambre. Le monstre disparut et Sammy allait bien.

Alors que son père le dispute, il se rappelle ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois, que lors d'une chasse une seule erreur peut lui coûter la vie. Et c'est la première de Dean. La première fois qu'il ne réussit pas à protéger Sammy et il se jure de ne plus jamais laisser ça arriver.

 **oOoOo**

Noel sans son père n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'il est là. Sam grandissait, vieillissait,et il commençait à comprendre que la normalité ne faisait pas vraiment partit de leur vie mais Dean essaya toujours de le protéger. Il lui expliqua que leur père était en faite un super-héro qui sauvait le monde des méchants, le père le plus cool du monde. Et malgré ce qu'il dit il put voir que Sam était anxieux à propos de quelque chose. Après plusieurs heures Sammy a finalement accepté de lui révéler ce qui le tracassait. Celui-ci avait peur que les monstres qui avaient tués leur mère les tue à leur tour. Dean le réconforte en lui disant que non ils ne le feront pas et qu'il lui fasse confiance.

C'est son travail de protéger Sammy, ce sera toujours son travail.

Lorsque leur père ne se montre pas alors qu'il leur avait promis qu'il serait présent, Dean le détesta un peu. Il a été surtout déçu de lui-même quand les cadeaux qu'il avait volé dans une maison pour les offrir à Sammy se sont retrouvés être pour fille. Mais quand Sam lui donne un cadeau qui était initialement pour leur père, une amulette qui ressemblait fortement à un symbole égyptien de protection, il se dit qu'ils iront bien avec ou sans leur père.

 _" Tiens, c'est pour toi._

 _Non. Non, c'est pour papa._

 _Il viendra pas, je veux que tu le gardes._

 _Tu es sur ?_

 _Oui, je suis sur._

 _Merci Sammy. C'est super. J'adore. "_

 **oOoOo**

Il avait 16 ans et des menottes aux poignées, assis dans le salon d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas et se moquant d'un flic à qui il avait infligé un oeil au beurre noir. Il savait que Sam aurait faim alors que son père serait parti à la chasse et quand il a perdu l'argent qu'il leur avait donné en jouant aux cartes il n'eut plus le choix que de voler. Et il le referait de nouveau si il fallait.

Il est resté deux mois à la maison de redressement pour garçon et il est conscient que c'est le plus longtemps qu'il ait été séparé de Sammy depuis que leur mère est morte. Mais pendant ces deux mois Sonny a été plus un père pour lui que John Winchester en 16 ans de sa vie. Il l'avait laissé là-bas pour qu'il apprenne une leçon, il doit être un bon soldat et ne pas se plaindre.

Une nuit on lui demande de choisir entre la maison que Sonny lui offre et son père et son frère Sammy. Et il veut vraiment rester là-bas, il veut vraiment emmener cette fille danser. Mais Sammy... Sammy a besoin de lui, il le voit à l'arrière de l'Impala en train de jouer avec un petit bonhomme qu'il a eu à son anniversaire l'année dernière et Dean peut entendre les vestiges d'une promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

 _"Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber."_

Et au fond c'est pas vraiment son choix.

 **oOoOo**

La nuit où Sam leur annonce qu'il part pour Stanford ils sont au milieu de nul part et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'a pas réussi à le protéger. Il est énervé, blessé et il a peur que si Sam n'est plus là il ne puisse le protéger comme il est sensé le faire. Comme son père attend de lui.

Dean se sent abandonné et trahi et il regarde paralysé alors que son père dit à Sam de ne pas revenir. Et le pire c'est qu'il comprend pourquoi il lui dit ça, Dieu seul sait à quel point il avait envie de lui dire la même chose et peut-être pire mais il sait que si il les dit il ne pourra jamais les retirer.

Quand le soleil s'était levé, ils étaient une famille, son père essayait tant bien que mal de venger leur mère et Dean faisait toujours en sorte que rien ni personne ne blesse Sam. Le lendemain matin, Sam était parti et avec lui son âme.

 **oOoOo**

Il a récupéré Sam mais il a perdu son père. Ils sont comme des orphelins à la dérive, presque des étrangers. Mais il a récupéré Sammy et c'est tout ce qui compte même si ça a pris la mort de Jess pour qu'il soit de retour sur la route avec lui. De retour dans le business de famille. Une famille et un business dont Dean savait que Sam n'avait jamais voulu en première place.

Après la mort de leur père, les choses deviennent parfois trop dure et la seule chose qui le fait tenir est sa promesse. Il doit protéger Sam, le garder en sécurité. Surtout quand les plans du Démon aux Yeux Jaunes sont révélés au grand jour et que les derniers mots que son père a prononcé résonnent dans sa tête comme un air d'AC/DC.

Un jour alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il se rendit compte que la guerre dans laquelle ils sont embarqués repose sur les épaules de Sam. Que leur mère est morte parce que le démon voulait Sam. Que son père a vendu son âme pour le sauver à cause de Sam. Qu'il n'aurait pas à regarder toute les personnes qu'il aime mourir si ce n'était pas pour Sam. Et Dean se déteste de penser ça, il se déteste de détester ça à propos de son frère.

Mais au final il continue de se battre pour garder Sam en vie.

 **oOoOo**

Des larmes coulent sans retenue sur le visage de Dean et Sam pleurerait surement aussi si il n'était pas en train de mourir. Une nuit, un moment et tout est mort, fini, tout est fini et il ne peut rien faire. Il a raté. Il y a une guerre qui fait rage dehors et tout ce à quoi peut penser Dean est avoir Sam de nouveau.

Parce qu'il avait seulement une chose à faire et il l'a raté et comment est-ce qu'il est sensé vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Et devant le corps sans vie de son frère il ne peut s'empêcher de crier à son père :

 _"Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ?!"_

Et il vend son âme au Diable.

 **oOoOo**

Il a eu un an pour préparer Sam à sa mort, à son départ définitif, à une vie sans lui. Un an pour être sur que Sam ira bien. Un an pour se rappeler qu'encore une fois, il a échoué. La différence est que cette fois-ci il peut voir l'échec se refléter dans les yeux de son frère. Dans les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de Sam alors qu'il s'agenouille devant son corps sans vie.

Et même lorsque les chiens de l'enfer emmènent son âme en enfer, il continue de répéter son espoir - sa prière - pour la sécurité de Sam. _S'il te plaît, Dieu. Fait en sorte que Sammy soit en sécurité._

Et il s'accroche à ça quand on découpe son corps en morceau. _S'il te plaît, Dieu. Ne me laisse pas échouer._

 **oOoOo**

Sam a bu du sang de démon, en a fait confiance à un et à laisser le Diable sortir de sa cage. Dean a envie de le détester pour ça, peut-être même lui jeter à la figure les mots que leur père lui avait dit quand il est parti pour Stanford. _Si tu fais un pas de plus, ne compte pas revenir._ Mais Sam partirait de toute façon, il foncerait tête baissé dans la guerre que ce soit avec ou sans lui.

Dean a de nouveau échouer mais il déplacerait des montagnes pour son frère. Parce que faire attention à Sammy c'est son travail.

 **oOoOo**

Voir son frère sauter dans la cage avec Michel est l'un des moments les plus durs de sa vie. Dean a l'impression d'être briser en milles morceaux, battu et blessés, à cause de Lucifer, à cause de l'homme qui lui a pris son frère. Dean est resté, ce qui lui parait des heures, devant une tombe sans nom, la tête baissée, ses larmes se mêlant au sang qui tache ses joues.

L'image de Sam reprenant contrôle de son corps, fermant les yeux et se sacrifiant, tout en lui disant que ça va aller ne font qu'accentuer les larmes. La seule chose à laquelle Dean peut penser maintenant est : _Je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses ici tout seul. Tu n'aurais pas du mourir pour ça. C'était mon travail._

 **oOoOo**

Sam sans âme est tout ce que Dean s'est battu contre. C'est une sorte de rappel de combien de fois Dean a échoué. Il n'y a même pas une once de lumière dans Sam qui pourrait le sauver. Juste un abîme robotique qui fait frissonner Dean si il le regarde trop longtemps.

C'est pourquoi Dean se tue à trouver des pistes pour sauver Sam, pour lui ramener son âme de la cage. Il a même été jusqu'à faire un pari avec la Mort, un pari qu'il a cru jusqu'au dernier moment avoir perdu, pour retrouver Sammy, sain et sauf. Et si le mur, qu'à placer la Mort pour garder les souvenirs de la cage dans l'esprit de Sam enfermer, se brise, eh bien, ce sera de sa faute. Juste un autre échec.

 **oOoOo**

Le Purgatoire c'est du sang, du sang et encore du sang. Il fait même alliance avec un vampire mais il sait que tout ça vaut le coup si ça veut dire qu'il retrouve Sam.

Quand il apprend que Sam n'a pas tenté de le faire sortir du Purgatoire, c'est comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. Cette révélation répand une haine cinglante en lui, une haine qu'il avait enfoui depuis trop,trop longtemps. Elle bouillonne et fermente jusqu'à ce que Dean en vienne à vouloir que Sam soit mort plutôt que d'avoir à empêcher quelqu'un ou quelque chose de le blesser... mais comme toujours ils se choisissent l'un l'autre, ils choisissent la famille, et éventuellement la trahison s'estompe et ça revient de nouveau à _Tu seras en sécurité, Je vais te garder en sécurité_ , de nouveau.

Comme ça a été toujours été, comme ça le sera toujours.

 **oOoOo**

Quand Sam décide de passer les épreuves de Dieu pour fermer les portes de l'Enfer c'est comme un poignard en plein coeur. Dean ne trouve pas les mots pour expliquer pourquoi il ne veut pas laisser Sam les faire, pourquoi ça devrait être lui à sa place. Alors, il dit à Sam qu'il devrait continuer de courir après la normalité qu'ils n'ont jamais eue. Mais ils savent mieux maintenant, ils savent que ce n'est qu'un rêve d'enfant.

Et alors que Sam se tient dans cette église, avec plus d'ombres que de lumière, sur le point de donner au Roi de l'Enfer une seringue de son sang sanctifié, Dean ne peut pas - il ne peut tout simplement pas regarder les yeux de Sam se fermer à nouveau pour toujours. Si Sam pense que Dean va le regarder donner sa vie à cause d'un message de "Dieu" alors il se trompe fortement.

 _"Je t'interdis de croire que quoi que ce soit, du passé ou du présent, à plus de valeur à mes yeux que toi."_

 **oOoOo**

Laisser Ezekiel posséder Sam est l'une des décisions les plus faciles qu'il ait eu à prendre depuis longtemps. Parce qu'entendre Sam dire oui à la Mort veut dire que Dean a de nouveau échouer. Sam le déteste à cause de cette décision, il le sait.

Sam l'appelle son sauveur d'un ton moqueur mais Dean ne voit pas le mal à ça, car il l'a toujours été. Il l'a toujours protégé même si celui-ci ne le sait pas, il l'a toujours fait passer avant lui. Alors l'entendre se moquer de la promesse que son père lui a demandé de faire c'est comme lui dire qu'il a échoué de nouveau.

Dean n'hésite même pas après l'avertissement de Cain sur la marque. Il dit _oui_ , _oui_ un millième de fois - et même dans un autre contexte ça aurait été _oui._

 _"Porter la marque implique un lourd fardeau, le prix à payer est immense."_

 **oOoOo**

La lame de Metatron le transperce au même moment où il tournait la tête pour croiser le regard de Sam. Il serait prêt à se sacrifier, à sacrifier sa petite vie insignifiante si on lui promettait que Sam irait bien, que rien ne lui arriverait. Aucun prix n'est trop cher si Sam est assuré de voir un autre coucher de soleil.

Un ruisseau de larmes inonde le visage de Sam alors que Dean prononce ce qui est surement ces dernières paroles.

 _"Je suis fier de nous."_

C'est Dean qui est englouti par les ténèbres, la lumière torride et intense qui l'animait autrefois, éteinte. Le vert de ces iris devenant noir. C'est fini, il est mort, tout est fini.

Mais au moins Sammy est en sécurité.

 **oOoOo**

La Marque lui apporte une clarté qui était insaisissable même pendant qu'il était un démon. Et bien qu'il sache qu'elle va le détruire, détruire tout ce qu'il aime, une petite partie égoiste de lui veut prendre cette clarté maniaque et s'enfuir avec. La Marque, la Première Lame. Ce ne sont que des moyens pour une fin.

Cain lui dit que c'est sa destinée. Répétant la plus grande peur de Dean dans ses paroles.

 _"Mon histoire a commencé quand j'ai tué mon frère, et c'est comme ça que la tienne va indéniablement finir."_

Dean peut nier autant qu'il veut mais les mots l'ont touchés plus qu'il ne l'aurait aimé. Et aux tréfonds de son âme, il sait qu'il finira par détruire la seule chose qu'il a passé sa vie à essayer de protéger parce que la Marque elle le transforme en quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas être.

 **oOoOo**

La Mort a accepté de l'aider, seulement tout à un prix. Il doit prendre la vie de Sam. Et ainsi, les paroles de Cain deviennent réalité, la boucle se bouclant, le mythe devenant réel.

Sam n'arrêtera jamais d'essayer de sauver son frère et cela frappe Dean tel une balle en plein coeur car Sam est devenu lui. Tout ce qu'ils ont, c'est l'un et l'autre et ils essayent et essayent encore et encore mais ils ne peuvent pas survivre seuls. D'une mère qui brûle au plafond, à une enfance à voyager sur les routes, de commencer et d'éviter l'Apocalypse. Ils ont vu le Paradis et l'Enfer et le Purgatoire et toute les putains de choses entre les trois. Ils sont morts et sont revenus et sont morts de nouveau. Ils ont fermés les yeux et au petit matin les ont rouverts comme si tout recommençait à chaque journées. Une boucle sans fin, un cercle vicieux, de mort et de désespoir.

La fauche de la Mort est lourde dans les mains de Dean, lourde de ce qu'il a à faire.

Sam, son petit-frère, Sammy, est agenouillé devant lui. Et il comprend.

 _"Sammy, ferme les yeux."_

Et tout d'un coup Sam sort des photos de leur mère, d'eux quand ils sont enfants, Dean sait qu'il doit le faire, qu'il peut le faire mais il n'y arrive pas. Et des torrents de larme coulent sur le visage de son frère.

Et il a juste l'impression d'être de nouveau au Kansas le 2 novembre 1983. Au moment où son père pose Sammy dans ses bras et qu'il lui dit :

 _"Tu vas emporter ton frère dehors aussi vite que tu peux et ne te retourne pas ! Allez vas-y Dean, cours !"_

Et il lui dit :

 _"Pardonne moi."_

Sam ferme les yeux comme attendant le coup et Dean se retourne et tue la Mort. Et Dean sait qu'il est condamné, ils sont condamnés - depuis que le feu démoniaque leur a arrachés leur mère et a détruit leur vie.

Et ils se réfugient dans l'Impala, la seule vraie maison qu'ils aient jamais eue, et regardent les Ténèbres se rapprocher, mais s'ils ferment juste les yeux, peut-être qu'ils iront mieux. Et à la lumière du matin, ils seront sains et saufs.


End file.
